Much of the work in this project is directed toward determination of the thermodynamics of biochemical processes, and utilization of the resulting data to give improved understanding of the processes studied. High sensitivity differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) is applied to the investigation of phospholipid bilayers containing various biologically significant materials, and of biomembranes. DSC is also applied to various proteins, for example to check on the existence of postulated conformational transitions, and to determine the enthalpy of polymerization of TMV coat protein. Isothermal calorimetry is applied to the determination of the thermodynamic parameters for the binding of proteins to lipid bilayers, of coenzymes and inhibitors to enzymes, and for the polymerization of tubulin.